A Brother's Love
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: What would you do to protect your brother from harm when he is all you have? would you bear as much pain as you could so they don't have to bear it all? If you asked red he would do anything to protect his little brother, what he does to protect him you'll have to read and find out. Beast boy, OC


**My second Teen Titans Fic. I do not own the show but I love to watch it.**

_There is a young boy and a teenage boy both sitting on the ground, the older of the two seeming to be at least fifteen, seems to be bleeding profusely and is starting to lose consciousness he sputters out his last words, as he lays in the younger green boys eight year old arms. _

_"__I'm sorry little bro but this is where we have to go separate ways I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you longer and watched you grow up, I wish we could have been better off, I'm just sorry I didn't do more to get us out of here, you'll have to bear the pain alone from now on,"_

_The older boy coughed harshly and coughed up some blood. This caused the younger boy to cry and say "stop talking brother, please save your energy you can survive!" the older boy just shook his head and said "shhh please don't cry" as he leant up and took his little brother's head and gently stroked to comfort the little one._

_His energy seeming to have drained once more he lays back onto his brother's lap "When you get the chance escape from here do what you have to, to survive and live, I want you to remember that I'll always love you and I'll always be watching over you and I want you to have this." _

_He pulled off the necklace that he wore that had a bear claw on it "this claw if from a bear that I helped nurse back to health in the Rockies when I was your age with mom and dad the claw was already chipped and I was the one to tell what was wrong, it had a gnash on the padding of its paw and I helped treat it, when I look at it I remember the bear who even in pain stood strong and stood without fear. Be like the bear and always try to be strong." As he placed the necklace around his little brothers neck. _

_Another coughing fit and then the final words "I want you to be strong, get out of here and live brother, if you see an opportunity to live do it please, I love you brother always remember that Gar" with that said he closed his eyes and he stopped breathing, his brother noticed this and he let out a loud cry "Reeeeeeeed"_

Garfield mark Logan or beast boy of the Teen Titans as he is more commonly known woke up from his bed with a start and clutched the necklace that was around his neck, _dude just great the memory that I didn't want to remember. _The green changeling looked crestfallen and slumped back down in his bed and tried to go back to sleep. His efforts to no avail he decides to get up he looks at his clock and reads _8:30 A.M. _in bright green lettering.

"Might as well get up and make something to eat." He thought as he put on his doom patrol uniform and walked into the kitchen, none of the other titans were awake yet due to the mission the night pervious. He made tofu bacon and eggs and some toast while having orange juice to drink as well as made breakfast for his friends and teammates.

Beast boy moved the couch and started to eat as he threw on a movie called "Let's Be Cops" he sat there and watched it while he ate his breakfast. The movie was about halfway through when the other titans came into the living room. "Hey guys, good morning." He said in a normal tone the reply was a grumbled "morning" from his teammates.

"I made you guys breakfast if you're hungry, a lot of mustard for star, extra bacon for CY with a soda, less bacon for, Rae with ginger tea, and equal for robin with coffee." They all seemed a little more awake and surprised at hearing this from beast boy but none the less they said "Thanks" from robin and Rae, "why thank you friend beast boy" from star and "wow thanks BB" from CY, and they all got their food from the oven and started to eat.

Raven was the first one to speak up and she said in a monotone voice "so, what's the occasion your usually the last one to wake up and you made breakfast so what's up?" beast boy paused the movie and turned around to look over the couch he said with feigned hurt "you wound me with your accusations, I was just up and made my breakfast and decided I would be nice and make you guys something to eat as well is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I suppose not" and with that she and the rest of the titans resumed to eat their food, when they finished they all sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie with beast boy. Then the klaxon alarm went off and they were all moving beast boy said "aww man and the funniest part was about to come on dang it."

So with robin's "Titans go!" they were their way to the T-car to get to the crime scene, when they got to the bank there was a giant hole where the door used to be, the titans were at the entrance when the door was thrown at then robin said "titans looks like the hive five again, same as usual."

Instead of the usual suspects the hive five was nowhere to be found instead there were five bestial humans a lion, a bull, a tiger, a rhino, and a bear. So robin said "titans, change in plan, Cyborg you take the bull, raven you take the lion, starfire you take the rhino and beast boy you take the bear titans go!"

With that said the titans went against their opponent, robin went to the tiger and tried to drop an axe kick on its head, the tiger blocked the kick and responded with a punch to robin's stomach witch was caught by robin and then they went back and forth attacking and blocking, every now and then getting a strike to connect with their opponent.

With raven and the lion the fight was a game of cat and mouse with said positions always changing, raven threw some of her magic spheres at the lion but he kept dodging, and when the lion would go to strike raven she would dodge as efficiently, and then the game would start again.

Over at cyborg's battle he was doing slightly better for he was able to dodge the bull as he charged him and did so in a way that the bullman would crash into a wall, and when he was lucky he was able to het couple of sonic blasts in on him. It seemed like was gonna win until he wasn't fast enough and he was rushed by the bullman.

Starfire's battle with the rhinoman was mainly a battle of brute strength and they were in a deadlock when it seemed as if one was gonna win the other would push back again and they would be in the same position the dominant person would keep switching.

Finally with beast boy his fight with the bearman had started and they were currently in a lock and were staring each other down, beast boy thought at this moment _why does this guy seem so familiar, I feel like I have seen this fighting style before._ Once again they had moved and fought but ended up staring each other down this time there was something in the bearman's eyes_, _it seemed like a sense of confusion and sadness, but was squashed as quickly as it had come.

They were all in battle when another voice spoke up and said "guys we got what we came for now retreat let's get out of here" and with that said a flaconman came out of the vault and carrying multiple bags filled with money he took off through the battle and out of the hole in the wall.

The bestial men all made enough room from their opponent to be able to escape, they all dashed out of the bank and were off the bearman was the last one out as he was at the hole he looked back at beast boy for a second and then he turned and ran.

The titans chased after them but they were not able to apprehend them as they were gone when the titans made it out of the hole. With that robin said "damn, titans search the area and see if there might be lead we can follow as to where their base is."

They split up and started to search for clues, they looked for a while and then robin said "was anyone able to find anything?" there was mostly negative responses and then beast boy pointed out that there was something on robin'' uniform and robin looked and noticed that it was blood he took a test tube out of his utility belt and then got a sample of the blood.

Cyborg had finished his scans of the area and noticed that there were traces of cocoa powder in the ground and said "the only place that would have cocoa powder that would be able to hide those guys would be the old abandoned candy factory down by the warehouses." To this robin responded with "okay titans lets head down there and see if that is where they still are if not well look around and look around for clues as to where they have gone."

Everyone nodded and they were off the old candy factory. When they got there it was quiet and they entered, there was only silence but when they got further in the factory it seemed as if the factory had been made into a makeshift base and had signs of people being there a while ago.

Robin spoke up "okay you guys let's look around and see if you can any clues as to who they are working for or where they are from." The team nodded in acknowledgement and then they all looked around for clues. After about an hour of looking cyborg spoke up and said "I have found something rob." And he produced a canister with the words Draghon Tech. industries on it.

"Good job CY well have something to go on hopefully with the blood sample we collected and this Draghon tech. company, is nothing I have ever heard of, it must be a newer company that has other activities besides just regular technology."

And they were off back to the tower once they got there robin was the first to speak "okay you guys just relax I'll be in my study and finding out what I can on Draghon tech. and this blood sample." He left and the titans went back to doing what they were before with the exception of raven who was now reading a book while sitting on the couch.

Beast boy suggested that they go back to watching the movie and star and CY agreed with him and sat down on the couch, he pressed play and they watched the rest of the movie. "Okay now that that one's done who's up for watching Dracula: Untamed?" both star and cy raised their hand and surprisingly raven as well.

This surprised the three and beast boy said as much "whoa Rae your actually gonna watch a movie with us?" she gave him a look that said one more word before saying "so, do you have a problem with that I like to watch movies that do a good job portraying Dracula and the trailers seemed good enough, so put the movie in and lets watch it already."

"No noting is wrong with it, it's just surprising is all, cuz' you know you always just read your books and want to be left alone." He replied as he put the movie in. "let the show begin" he sat back down and pressed play.

**With Robin**

Robin put the blood sample in the scanner and let it run and thought to himself. _That should take about an hour so while it does that I'll see what I can find on this Draghon tech. _so he began his search by looking around and found that it was a newer company indeed that focused mainly on mechanical engineering and biological research to help people.

_Not your average run of the mill bad guy machine but it does make a good guise and seems to be worthy of investigation. _He thought to himself and then heard the scanner go off and he went over the results and what he found had thrown him for loop.

**Back with the team **

****"Okay that was awesome, I mean damn when he got his powers he took out all one thousand of those guys by himself that was badass, and then when he controlled those bats was epic." BB exclaimed

"Booyeah, that movie was totally sweet this was the best action movie I've seen in a while"

"The movie with the Dracula was most enjoyable to watch"

"It was better than I thought it would be, I'm glad that I watched it, now I'm going back to my book" raven said in her usual monotone voice.

Robin walks into the living room and says "I have the results, and you're not going to believe what I have found." He walked over to the big screen and changed it to the computer format before pulling up some files to show the rest of the team.

On the screen showed a picture of an Asian man wearing a black traditional Chinese master's robe with red tigers on it. "This is Shao Lan, he is a martial arts master in the way of the tiger he is said to have been the best but the part I want you to notice is that this man is said to have been deceased for the past five years"

The team gasped cyborg spoke "what, how is that even possible if he is dead how was he fighting us today?" to which robin replied "I don't know but it probably has something to do with this Draghon tech. their main HQ is based in silver city a few miles away from here well go there and see what we can find."

The team nodded their heads and all agreed. Robin said "well go in the cover of night to infiltrate and investigate, so get some sleep while you can." With that robin went to his room and decided to get some sleep.

"Yes we should all take the naps of the cat, to be more energized for our mission" star said and went to her room to nap as well as the rest of the titans. Beast boy went to his room and didn't want to sleep so he just laid there and then passed out anyway.

**This ends chapter one I hope you enjoyed it and continue to read tell me what you thought in the review section thanks for your time Later Daze**


End file.
